


Upgrading your skillset (every day).

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Team faces new challenges every day.





	Upgrading your skillset (every day).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [July Goes Nuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123281) by [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida). 



> My first attempt to draw comics.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this game is known everywhere but in my childhood it was one of the most popular outdoor games amongst girls. And I've seen it playing nowadays too. We called it something that translates to 'elastic band hopscotch'. Player must do different jumping elements with and between the elastic bands the other players hold stretched around their ankles (knees/thighs/hips/waist/chest/neck). Lower levels are simple, but go more difficult as the levels get higher.  
> I didn't want to make John looking ridiculous, but I admit the funny aspect if I imagine him playing it. I'm sure he managed okay - he's smart, in good shape, pretty graceful and also has height advantage...which could be also disadvantage for some elements, plus it's not very comfortable to play in suit pants and big shoes. I'm sure Shaw would have manage better :)
> 
> I took this challenge because I haven't tried comics before and it's been in my to-try list for a while, waiting for right impact. Also I saw an opportunity to meet the requirements without struggling too much with writing ;)
> 
> Happy Birthday!


End file.
